crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AustinHMiller/Back Story
So, I've been formulating a story for the ancient roots of the Crash Bandicoot universe up to past any of the game's stories. The first chapter in the story pertains to the ancient civilization that the Papu Tribe stems from. They were originally ruled under one great mask, Belenus, who created the Ancients, masks to council and rule the islands, the only place on the world where life was able to thrive. The masks that Belenus had created were Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Faunus, and _____. During the story, an alien crashes down on the civilization eating as many lifeforms as possible to gain strength for its one mission: hunt down Belenus. Meanwhile, Belenus senses the danger, and sends Aku Aku out to confront and defeat the monster. Aku Aku is no match for the creature, who will only say he is after Belenus. Uka Uka then shows up and sneak attacks the beast, angering him. He flies off, but Aku Aku and Uka Uka remain in hot pursuit, slowing the alien down. The alien is hit in the back and crashes down into the jungle. Immediately, he turns and begins to fight the masks realizing that there is no other choice. The masks are beaten severly, and, in desperation, decide to morph together into a more powerful mask, which is able to hold its own against the alien. In an attempt to destory it quickly, the super mask fires a massive energy beam at the creature, which defends itself by covering its face with its massive claws. Almost breaking through his defense, the mask pushes harder, but the alien grows furious and reflects the beam back into the mask which crashes into the ground, turning back into Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Barely able to move, the weakened masks rise up one more time to defeat the alien when Belenus shows up and begins to speak to the monster. He merely says "I see you've discovered my location". The alien turns to Belenus and says "I've come to take back the power you stole from our master." "I stole that power to weaken and defeat your evil leader." "Our leader is not evil: she is trying to unify the galaxy under a peaceful rule." "That peaceful ruler sent me to kill, and after what I had done, I will never kill again. That's why I'm here: to be away from your kind. I protect the creatures of this planet now. I am their chosen king." The creature began to laugh. "Do you think these people WANTED you as a king? After what you had done, they feared you too much to do anything else. You are still a killer, Belenus, and always will be. You slaughtered thousands of us, who were only following orders. You turned against your comrads and ran and hid on a speck of a planet, which, because of your foolish actions, will get destroyed because you were afraid of fulfilling your d-" The creature dropped as the energy beam fired from Belenus' eyes penetrated the hard exoskeleton. The creature fell to the ground, motionless. "I will never go back to being a killer. I am no weak fool, I am stronger than any of your kind." With that, Belenus left with Aku Aku and Uka Uka. That's it so far. Any questions? Category:Blog posts